Just A Dream
by JordanPatten99
Summary: What if the entire thing had been a dream? Katniss wakes up in District 12 to find that her family is alive and together, and she has never had a single conversation with Peeta Mellark. She has a chance to live a life without being in the games. What will she decide?


_"But there are much worse games to play..."_

I bolted up in my bed with a gasp, and twisted around in my sheets . I was drenched in sweat, and it took me few minutes to realize where I was.

My sheets were made of rough fabric rather than silk, my hair was in a messy braid instead of in loose waves, and my clothes were old and worn rather than clean and expensive. The walls were made of wood and they weren't covered in fancy wallpaper. I could smell the flowers from the meadow through the crooked window, and my room was smaller.

And the other side of my bed was cold.

I was back in the Seam.

I quickly searched the room to see Prim cuddled next to my mom in bed. It was the day of the reaping.

"Impossible." I whispered, quickly launched out of my bed. I ran over to Prim and shook he awake. Prim let out a yawn before twisting towards me and tiredly blinking her eyes open.

"Hi." Prim croaked with a smile. I bit back a sob, forcing myself to smile at her. She was alive. She's alive. Oh god, Prim's alive.

"Hey, little duck." I whispered shakily. "How you doing?"

"'m okay." Prim said, her smile fading as she thought about her first reaping.

"Alright. I'm gonna head out. Get some sleep." I leaned down to press a kiss on her crown, smiling slightly as her eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out. I got dressed and ran outside to see the same, sad and dirty faces of the miner's heading to work. I ran towards the nicer part of town, trying to breathe normally. Everything was fine. There had been no bombing. This had to be a cruel dream.

I pinched my arm, but nothing changed. I didn't wake up, because I was already awake. Did that mean it was all going to happen? Was Prim going to get reaped? Could I find a way to fight this was and keep her alive? _Peeta!_

I ran towards the bakery as quickly as I could. I knocked quickly on the door, and waited impatiently for Mr. Mellark to open it.

When the door swung open, I froze. It wasn't Mr. Mellark. It was Peeta.

I stared at him for a minute, unable to speak. His eyes were the same shade blue, but they sparkling with innocence, free of the pain that the war had left behind. His face and arms were covered in flower rather than scars, and his blond hair was in complete disarray. He was sweaty from working in the kitchen all morning, and he had frosting all over his apron.

He was beautiful.

"Hey, Katniss. I'll get my dad." I heard Peeta say, and my eyes snapped back to his.

"Actually," I said quickly, making him pause. "I came here to see you." His eyes widened.

"Me?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah. You." I confirmed, slightly breathless.

"Okay, uh... What did you need?" He asked me.

_**You. I need you**_, I thought desperately.

That pulled me up short. I couldn't just confess my love for him. It had taken me what felt like years to fully accept my love for him, and even longer to accept his love for me. What if I was wrong and he didn't feel the same way? What was I supposed to say then?

"I just... I never thanked you." I told him instead.

"Thank me? For what?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. I had to fight the urge to smooth the creases with my fingertips by fisting my hands in my pockets.

"For the bread. You... you saved my family with that bread a few years ago." I answered, swallowing nervously. Realization flashed in his eyes.

"You don't have to thank me, Katniss. It wasn't a big deal."

"Yes it was!" I snapped angrily before taking a deep breath. Peeta had done his best to help me clam down when I was annoyed. Apparently I easily offended other. Nat that he minded. He said he loved my fire, even after it got us both burned beyond recognition. "We were dying, and I was ready to give up. But that bread... you helped me hold out a little while longer. Long enough to find a way to survive. Long enough to realize that we weren't doomed." My voice got quieter as I spoke, but I forced myself to maintain eye contact the entire time. Peeta seemed to be speechless for a few minutes.

"Then... You're welcome, I guess. I'm glad I helped you." He told me, smiling gently. Before I could stop myself I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. Another thing he had helped me with. Giving and accepting affection. He froze in shock for a second before slowly hugging me back. His arms were just as I remembered them. Strong, and warm, and safe. I was home.

"Good luck today." I whispered before I pulled away. I sent him a smile before I left quickly, not giving him to chance to answer.

After I left the bakery I went to Victors Village. Ignoring the weird looks I got as I walked over to Haymitch's house and climbed through his kitchen window. It was open, like always.

Haymitch was passed out at the kitchen table with alcohol in hand, just as I expected. I carefully took the bottle out of his hand, before I went up to his room and picked out a nice suit. Then I got his shower ready for him.

I walked downstairs and filled up a pot with cold water, and flipped the pot upside down letting the water drench him. I jumped back when he swung his knife wildly at me. When he was slightly less disoriented, he looked at me.

"Who the 'ell are you?" He barked. I calmly placed the pot in the sink before answering him.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"And why the hell did ya throw water on me? Better yet, what're you doin' in my house?" He growled.

"Waking you up." I answered simply.

"And you couldn't have done tha' without givin' me pneumonia, sweetheart?" He snapped. I smiled slightly at the word 'sweetheart'. Some things would never change.

"The shower is running and there is a suit on your bed. Go upstairs and clean up. Make sure you shave."

"An' what if I don't wanna?" He challenged. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then I'll force you to. Today is the reaping. You're going to have two innocent lives resting in the palm of your hands in a few hours. And whether you believe you can save them or not doesn't matter. So sober up and clean up. I'm not leaving until you do." I snapped at him. Haymitch glared at me before stomping up the stairs, and slamming the bathroom door.

Half an hour later I helped him shave his face, because I didn't want him to cut himself. Then I let him get dressed, but I had to help him with his tie. I could tell he was trying to act annoyed with me, but he was grateful that I was forcing him to wake up.

I poured all of his alcohol down the drain and made him some lunch, ignoring his grumbling about how he wasn't a baby. I warned him to behave while I got ready, and told him I'd be back to pick him up soon. He mumbled a bunch of swears which I ignored as I left.

After I got prim ready and dressed in the blue dress and shoes my mother set out for me, I walked her over to Victor's Village. Prim was surprised but won him over with her smile just like everyone else. The three of us walked to the Square, earning many surprised looks.

I gave Prim a hug and kiss good bye before going over to my section. We had to listen to the annoying Capitol speech I had spent so long convincing myself had never existed. I watched as Haymitch pulled a flask out of his jacket and tried to take a drink, only to realize it was empty. He turned and saw me smirking, and glared at me. My smug smile widened.

"Ladies first!" Effie simpered, dancing over to the glass bowl.

_Not Prim._

She swirled her hand around, teasing us.

_Not Prim._

She plucked a piece of paper out of the bowl.

_Not Prim._

She slowly unfolded it.

_Not Prim._

She cleared her throat daintily.

_Please, not Prim._

"Primrose Everdeen!"

"No!" I yelled, running forward and pulling Prim behind me. She wrapped her arms around me as a group of Peacekeepers started forward. "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I cried, holding my sister behind me. Even though I knew it would happen, it was just as painful the second time around.

"No, Katniss! No!" I felt someone gently pry her off me and turned back to see Peeta. I notice his blue eyes shining with tears, but they were also determined. I knew what he was planning to do. He was going to go in there me, whether he was chosen or not.

But I would be ready this time. I knew what was going to happen, and I would fight back. I would end this, and keep the people I love alive. I would love Peeta every day for the rest of our lives, and we would end this war. Together.

I made my way onto the stage, Effie happily introducing me to the crowd. She was even more peppy than I remembered.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I looked up and saw Haymitch staring at me. I tried to communicate with my eyes.

_Help me. Help him. We can win. We **will** win._

Haymitch nodded, and I nodded back.

Everyone saluted me, just like I remembered, and I didn't bother to hide my tears. I pressed three fingers to my lips and held them out towards them, saluting them back.

"Shake hands!" Effie chirped. I ignored her and threw myself into Peeta's arms, and he held me tightly.

We would win.

For Johanna and Finnick.

For Haymitch.

For Cinna and Portia.

For Prim.

For Peeta.

I would become the Mockingjay. The face of the rebellion.

And this time, I'm making sure everyone I love makes it out alive.


End file.
